


Never Let You Go

by Anemone Scry (AnemoneScry)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Onodera Ritsu, Bottom Takano Masamune, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Teabagging, Top Onodera Ritsu, Top Takano Masamune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneScry/pseuds/Anemone%20Scry
Summary: Takano was always full of surprises, leaving Ritsu unsettled and overwhelmed, his heart almost breaking out of his ribcage. Ritsu realized recently that the past year they spent sleeping together was just that. Ritsu knew their faults now, especially his own.Post-Nao, while we're all waiting for what's coming.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're all waiting for these two to get together. And we're so close!! Yet so impatient!

Takano was always full of surprises, leaving Ritsu unsettled and overwhelmed, his heart almost breaking out of his ribcage. Ritsu realized recently that the past year they spent sleeping together was just that. Ritsu knew their faults now, especially his own.

Takano tried to talk to him a couple of times about what they are and what Ritsu wanted, but the younger man only created walls between them that he hoped protected himself from fully giving in beyond the physical.

It was stupid, now he can see, how he ran outside the door after every night of loving. He remembered the nights they shared as he sat on his bedroom floor now: Takano's mouth and hands all over him and Takano's name lingering on Ritsu's tongue after a blissful climax.

He left work earlier today, saying that he had some errands to run, and Takano let him go with just a glare and a bigger stack of storyboards to study the following day. It was still early in the cycle, and the Emerald department was filled with flowers and plush dolls that Ritsu once found very odd when he was still new at Marukawa. He got used to it now, and even participated frequently by decorating his desk with the glittery butterfly stickers Kisa-san had an unlimited supply of.

Ritsu shoved a couple of loose shirts in a box and then a pile of books in the smaller one beside it. He had to hurry packing up all his things. Takano shouldn't catch him here. The editor-in-chief told him that he was coming home late due to a couple of meetings with new authors assigned to their department. It was the perfect opportunity to leave this place, but he knew that Takano had a habit of trying to come home early when he knew that Ritsu would be there when he arrived. Ritsu should've done this a long time ago to save the two of them from all the re-opened wounds. He already told the apartment owner that he was urgently moving out to save on the rent, although he can still afford it with the generous pay he gets from Marukawa.

An hour passed and Ritsu decided to take out a few of his boxes. He was pushing a very heavy box full of books through his front door, praying he wouldn't crack a bone or two, when he heard his name.

Ritsu could only swallow down his reply when he was pulled up by the arm and shoved against the wall. Takano's dark eyes filled his view. They were angry, hurt, and confused.

Ritsu knew that he had to explain himself, and he was about to, when Takano's firm gaze broke into tears and sobs.

“You're so cruel, Ritsu.” Takano's tears stained Ritsu's neck as the taller man bowed his head as if begging or giving up—exhausted. It was the first time Ritsu saw the man this broken and weak, and he never wanted to be the one to cause him such pain. This was too much pain for the two of them, and Ritsu didn't know that Takano carried this much.

With shaking hands, Ritsu lifted Takano's face to his, willing the man to meet his worried green eyes, but the older man had his eyes firmly shut behind his eyeglasses. In a second Takano fell to his knees, eyes still shut and overflowing with tears, as he held Ritsu around the waist. His embrace was firm and desperate, and Ritsu almost choked on his explanation.

“T-Takano-san. Listen! It's not what you think! I'm not leaving you, idiot! Hey!”

His lover wasn't looking up, only wrapped around him, frozen.

“H-hey…” Ritsu's own eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to hurt him, but he did it anyway. This has to stop, they both knew. They didn't deserve to hurt like this.

Breathing deeply and with his face almost a cherry red, Ritsu unexpectedly shouted at the top of his lungs, “Listen! Takano-san! I'm… I'm sorry. I was planning on—” Ritsu hiccupped as he, too, started crying. This was frustrating, and for a second he considered backing out of his plan—to run back to his apartment and lock himself in it—but no, he had to be brave and straightforward this time. They needed this.

With a shaky voice and a stuttering heart, he bowed his head to be closer to his lover and whispered, “I love you, Takano-san. Are you listening?”

Takano looked up, his eyeglasses askew. This look on him could've been funny at another moment, but the tilted frame only made his eyes look more tired, squeezing Ritsu's heart even tighter.

Ritsu repeated, “I'm sorry…” Another shaky deep breath, “I-I love you, Takano-san. I j-just want it to be clear that I'm not leaving you.”

The younger editor felt his legs weaken and he fell too, right in front of Takano. Ritsu covered his face with his hands before wiping away his tears. Takano watched him silently.

“I w-was planning on surprising you,” whispered Ritsu, looking everywhere else but his beloved’s face. “You always did what you wanted, and I was always left overwhelmed. So… so as some sort of revenge and a stupid c-confession, I was planning to move my stuff to your apartment today. Then maybe I can cook us dinner before you get home, but I still haven't looked up a recipe. I also didn't know what you wanted to—mmph!”

Ritsu's rambling was cut off by Takano's lips on him. A second before returning his lover's kiss with the same fervor, tongues dancing between halted breaths, Ritsu realized that the older man was grinning widely as tears still flowed freely down his pale face.

Takano pulled away and sighed, “You suck at surprises, stupid.” He laughed before giving Ritsu a peck on the lips.

“And you suck at listening.” Ritsu frowned, continuing, “Let me finish talking, Takano-san.”

The lovers embraced, and the heaviness of the last decade faded away. They ignored the doors opening and closing nearby, and the footsteps that thudded by. No one could disturb this moment that was only theirs. It was perfect and unexpected, and Ritsu felt home.

●●

Takano helped Ritsu move some of his things to _their_ apartment. He was filled with joy, and he kept wondering if this was all a dream. He feared that he would wake up, and Ritsu would be in the other apartment, having dinner with Nao or whoever else was pining after him.

Once they were done for the evening, leaving some of Ritsu's bigger belongings next door for moving tomorrow, Takano and Ritsu sat side by side on the couch. Silence wrapped around them in comfort, making the pounding of their hearts louder between them. Takano was trying to get Ritsu to meet his eyes, but he was certain that his first love was feeling the same: the awareness that they’re finally where they should be.

Ritsu cleared his throat, breaking the silence, and Takano's heart tripped over a few beats.

“We should talk first.” The green-eyed young man faced his lover, and Takano saw determination in his eyes. This was the first time Ritsu looked at him like this, as if he weren't melting into his blush and embarrassment. He was still red-faced like usual, but he was fighting down his embarrassment, and Takano was proud of this man before him.

Takano nodded in understanding, and Ritsu took both of his hands in his.

“Please allow me to apologize, again, Takano-san. For ten years ago and this past year since we were reunited.” Ritsu took a deep breath and squeezed Takano's hands. “I'm sorry because I l-let my fear and pride blind me from seeing that you need me as much as I need you. I'm sorry for being insensitive to your feelings and confusing you. I felt that I led you on without really making things clear between us. I'm sorry for assuming the worst instead of trusting you. I'm sorry I—” Ritsu sniffled and Takano held onto his hands to let him know it was okay. Everything was going to be okay from now on, Takano strongly believed.

“I'm sorry for always running away from you. I was so scared of getting hurt that I was hurting you instead. It wasn't my intention, but I still did it. I’m so sorry for doubting you, Takano-san. I will take full responsibility. I will be here when you need me. I won't go away this time. I promise.” A pause; Ritsu sat up straighter. “I promise to be here until you get tired of me. I hope you don't get tired of me, and I'll do my best to show my feelings to you everyday and tell you everything you need to know as long as you’ll have me.”

They shared another lingering silence, their hands cautiously caressing. “Is there…anything else, Ritsu?”

Ritsu shook his head, and Takano took this opportunity to speak. “I’m sorry, too, Ritsu. For not listening closer. For not encouraging you more to express yourself. I should have given you more space to be yourself around me. And I’m sorry for not being clear myself ten years ago, that I love you. We wouldn't have wasted a lot of time hurting, if I did. And for the past year, I'm sorry for being impatient despite telling you that I'll wait.”

Takano lifted Ritsu's hands, exposing the now-fading bruises around his wrists. “I hurt you too, and I'm terribly sorry.”

“Takano-san, it's okay! You didn't mean to—”

“But I still did it. Please allow me to apologize as well, Ritsu.” Takano kissed Ritsu's wrists, a promise that he would never do it again to the one he loved the most.

“Will you forgive me?” Takano sincerely whispered.

“Yes. Please forgive me, too?”

Takano smiled, a tear escaping down the side of his nose. “You're forgiven. I love you, Ritsu.”

Ritsu responded with a kiss to his lips, and everything was well.

●●

Just like every night spent together, the two ended up in bed; their limbs tangled together as their gasps stained the night air. Their bodies were still wet from the shower they shared, and Ritsu wondered for a second if they could get a cold from this.

With shaking hands, Ritsu pushed Takano on his back, covering the older man's mouth with a rough kiss. They were both so hard in anticipation, for this was something new for them.

Takano was rinsing Ritsu's hair under the shower when the older editor blurted out, “Do you want to try fucking me, Ritsu?” Takano paused in his task, blinking and waiting for Ritsu’s response.

“Can—can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right.”

Takano leaned closer and gave Ritsu a short, deep kiss before saying, “Fuck me, Ritsu?”

Ritsu’s face turned a beet shade of red and he felt dizzy with anxiety. “W-what—you can’t just say such things!”

Takano laughed under his breath, a habit Ritsu now understood as a sign of shyness.

“Of course, I can.” Takano leaned his forehead against Ritsu's. “We promised to communicate better, right? So, will you?”

Now they ended up with Takano spread below Ritsu, his firm thighs framing that of the younger man. Their breaths were uneven as Takano lifted himself on his elbows to lick deeper into Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu whimpered when Takano nibbled on his swollen bottom lip.

“S-senpai.” Ritsu gasped when he felt Takano's tongue on the sensitive spot just below his ear. Ritsu remembered that he was supposed to be in control, and so he climbed over Takano and straddled him.

“I'm in charge tonight,” he firmly said and he felt Takano's grin against his lips. Ritsu felt so warm, he couldn't believe he was saying these things, but he wanted to express himself more—to be more honest with Takano-san.

“On your stomach, please,” Ritsu asked and Takano obliged, lifting his ass in the air. It was a sight that Ritsu would never forget, and his face felt warmer than ever. His cock hurt between his legs. He never thought that Takano-san could even make him harder.

Swallowing down his anxiety, Ritsu wiped his sweaty hands onto the sheets under him before tenderly massaging Takano's firm ass. He began leaving kisses and love bites down Takano's back, the editor-in-chief groaning in response.

It was dark, but Ritsu had good eyesight, and he could see how tight Takano-san was there. He wondered how many times the man had done it this way, but he didn't dare ask. It was a conversation for another time. Tonight was about the two of them, not their past and the things they wished they shared in the ten years they tried to forget each other.

With a deep inhale, Ritsu parted Takano’s cheeks and dove straight for that place, gently licking with just the tip of his tongue first before flattening it and licking firmer. Takano-san’s taste was addictive, Ritsu thought. It was bittersweet, and his scent was fresh and clean.

“Onodera!”

Takano tried to twist his upper body to watch his lover's obscene act; the younger man was too eager in his task. He was moaning in delight, as if Takano's tight heat was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Ritsu left his hole for a bit to trail kisses down his thighs, nibbling on the pale skin on the way back up. It was only right for him to mark Takano-san, too, afterall. He fondled Takano's sack before pulling one into his hot mouth and doing the same to the other.

“Fuck!” Takano cursed when Ritsu licked up his perineum and went straight to fucking his hole with his tongue.

They both felt euphoric, and Ritsu took note of every reaction Takano made. They needed to do this again; maybe Takano would do it to him if he asked. If he would even _dare_ ask such a thing.

Takano tried to pull away to save some of his dignity, but Ritsu was firmly holding him in place. Ritsu knew he felt good by the way his hips were desperately meeting every thrust of Ritsu's tongue.

Takano already prepared himself in the shower, and it was too erotic that Ritsu almost came watching his lover finger himself. Ritsu was kneeling on the floor right after sucking off Takano, and his senpai took that opportunity to rest his leg over Ritsu's shoulder to give him a better view of his lubricated fingers up his ass. It was one of the best showers they’d ever shared, Ritsu thought.

“Fuck me already or I will—” Takano warned, but he was cut off by Ritsu's cock sliding into him. “Ah!”

“What. Were. You. Saying. Takano-san?” Takano was so hot and tight, Ritsu could barely talk. His thrusts were slow but hard, looking for that spot inside Takano that could make him shout. Ritsu hoped he could make him.

“You're getting bigger, Ritsu—ah! There! Again!” Ritsu found his prostate and continued thrusting downwards for a good few minutes. He pulled Takano up, Ritsu's arms around his chest, and nudged him towards the headboard without pulling out. They fucked like this, with Ritsu resuming his hard movements that he now knew Takano loved. His own nipples were pebbled, rubbing against Takano's back and it made his eyes roll back and his mouth hang open in pleasure.

“Senpai! I don't think I'm going to last.”

Ritsu’s movements were now erratic, and his muffled whimpers filled Takano's ears.

“It's okay. Cum inside me. Fill me up, Ritsu.” Takano replied breathlessly. “Then let me do you afterwards.”

Ritsu pulled out and turned Takano to lie down on his back. He needed to kiss him properly when he filled him. Lifting Takano's legs over his shoulders, Ritsu entered him hard, and in just a few rocking of his hips, he came thick and long inside Takano's warmth before falling on top of the taller man.

Takano placed a light, lingering kiss on his temple. “Stay with me, Ritsu.”

He carefully moved from under Ritsu and over him, switching their positions so that he could prepare Ritsu for his entrance. Ritsu felt so hot and satisfied, his vision was slightly spinning, but he tried to focus on the man above him.

“Ah!” Takano breached him in one long movement. “Be gentle, Takano-san!” He gasped.

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Takano, tears flowing down his face. He felt overstimulated, but he didn't want Takano to stop. His cock, that's beginning to swell again, was trapped between them, and his prostate is being prodded by Takano's very hard member. This was too good, and it was theirs.

“Too much—mph!” Ritsu sobbed into Takano's thoroughly deep kiss. He was falling. He kept falling with the one he loved since high school. His first love. This was everything he wanted and he wished he never wanted. He was afraid of this overwhelming feeling, but Ritsu was now ready to take everything Takano gave him, and to give back all he was. They'd waited too long, and he was somehow glad they did.

When Takano came, Ritsu joined him, and the green-eyed man was covered in their lovemaking inside and out. The last thing he felt was Takano's seed dripping out of him as the man continued to pump more into him.

Ritsu closed his eyes with a smile on his red face, and Takano was a warm blanket over him as he drifted to sleep.

●●

“Hey, Ricchan, don't you think Takano-san’s a bit more fashionable this week?” Kisa said over the bento he was eating. The rice at the box's center was decorated with stir-fried vegetables forming a heart, while the meat and tamagoyaki around it were cut like animals. Ritsu wondered if Kisa-san's girlfriend prepared his lunch.

“W-why do you say so, Kisa-san?”

“Well, he's been wearing a different accessory around his neck everyday since Monday. Accessories that aren’t really his usual colors. A navy tie the other day—kind of normal, a periwinkle-colored scarf yesterday, and now another scarf but sage-green. I just wish he didn't match the green scarf with that burnt-orange tie underneath it. They look a bit tight around him too; I wonder if he’s comfortable. That reminds me, they look like things you’d wear, Ri—”

“M-maybe he got bored of his usual outfits.” Ritsu interjected. “Don't you like wearing new things sometimes?” Ritsu replied while opening a cup of convenient store pudding.

Kisa nodded. “It's just unlike him. I mean, he wears a lot of dark or nude colors.”

Ritsu wanted to crawl under his desk out of embarrassment. Kisa didn't know that Ritsu was the one who’d been forcing those accessories on Takano every morning, because the man kept trying to walk out their door with all his hickeys on display—hickeys that Ritsu unconsciously placed on him that night they officially got together. Well, he _did_ consciously put some on him where no one else could see, so he was appalled to find Takano’s neck with blossoming reds and purples the next morning. He didn’t remember making those.

The navy necktie was Takano's, but the scarves and the orange tie were gifts to Ritsu from his mom. He'd never used them because the colors weren't to his taste. They looked great on Takano-san though, and deep inside Ritsu was very pleased. At this thought, a blush crept up Ritsu's neck and face. It was easy getting Takano to wear those things. The difficult part was making him shut up from teasing Ritsu about how much the younger man wanted to spoil him. He started giving Ritsu lovey-dovey points, whatever that meant. This morning, he gave him 8 points for the tie and the decent breakfast.

“Seems like you have something new on you, too, Ricchan!” Kisa interrupted Ritsu's thoughts, pointing at Ritsu's collar, where a thin silver chain rested. On it was a small silver pendant in the shape of a book. Ritsu picked up the pendant in between his thumb and forefinger. It was a gift from Takano-san. He bought it on Sunday, while they were out on their first date as a couple. Ritsu got one for him too, coyly saying that he only wanted to return the favor. Of course, Takano read the gesture differently, and blurted out that the necklaces were like their temporary wedding bands.

“So, where did you get it? It's really cute!” Kisa cooed.

“Oh, yeah, _Onodera_ . Where did you get that?” _That_ deep drawl asked from behind them. It seemed Emerald's editor-in-chief finally came back from his meeting.

Ritsu didn't want to look up, but he did anyway.

“Aw! What the—”

Instead of the sharp eyes he expected, Ritsu was met by a roll of papers to his face. It must be one of Takano's storyboards.

“Get back to work, you two. Lunch is over.” Takano walked back to his desk, but not before dropping a fresh cup of coffee in front of Ritsu.

Kisa grinned, and Ritsu didn't like that knowing look.

Ritsu followed the shorter man's gaze, and his face paled. On the side of the coffee cup was a pink sticky note that said: I love you, Ritsu.

There’s no running away this time, Ritsu thought. He peeled the note off the cup and placed it in his desk drawer, a smile trying to make its way on his warm face. Ritsu sipped from the coffee that tasted a bit sweeter than he expected.

He could get used to this.  
  



End file.
